federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21211-21330 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2390. *CP - July, 2390 *CP - September, 2390 Earth Plots First Week Back home from work and JAMES MUNROE discusses the new law that makes Cybelean’s in the Federation adults at 14 with SUNI DAMAR. He gives her some advice about not just jumping into adult things if she isn’t ready. Cardassia Plots First Week Visiting with AVARIN INDUS, QUESTA DAMAR briefly talks to SHAYLA INDUS before giving her lover some time to see Rrin and just have more of a connection with his child. QUESTA, concerned about Rrin and how his life will be once he is older calls MERIK EVEK on Earth and invites him to Prime to do some genetic testing on her son. Third Week Arriving to the planet, MERIK EVEK is happy to see MINIYA MUNROE again and is shocked by how much she is growing up when she shows him a pretty picture if her by the poolside. MERIK and QUESTA DAMAR talk more about Rrin after getting some samples and how he needs to have a personal lab space to finish the experiment. When MERIK is done for the day, MINIYA comes to see him again and this time explores some of her budding sexuality. Bajor Plots First Week During another counselling session with CARIL SAVOI, MEGAN SPARKS talks about getting her new dog, having a boyfriend and the idea of being adopted by Christopher. Second Week Hoping to surprise LAUREN WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE takes her to the Bajoran equal of Broadway but is disappointed when she isn’t into a Stomp like play called BUZZ. HEIDI THAY has CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD over for some adult conversation and discuss how much more they have in common now. During a picnic with TAHMON ALMIN, DELANEY ALMIN talks about Hitoshi and he encourages her to lie about being molested by the man. DELANEY attempts to do this with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA but gets spooked before MARIMAE LOMAX realizes something is going on. Disturbed by the things Laney has told her, MARIME confronts HITOSHI and finds out this was all a misunderstanding. For MEGAN SPARKS birthday, CHRISTOPHER gives her a sentimental gift of a locket with a picture of Landon inside and she explains she is ready for him to be ‘Dad’ and not just ‘Chris.’ At the birthday party, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOTT THAY bond at the pool while talking about future hang outs. Fourth Week Back on the planet for school and finished her vacation, SIOMANE TARA meets up with MARCUS WOLFE and gives him a gift, as well as encouraging him that they can be friends. Riktat Story First Week As BEGOAN (TALAR) makes his way to the temple, he is confused by SAPPARU (SITA)’s change if heart about him, as well as the Emissary KEGEN DAMAR. They make a plan to get an orb from Legate Uramtali and set to work. As SAPPARU moves forth with her plan, something goes wrong and KEGEN is stabbed. She is hauled off and almost raped before BEGOAN saves her, killing the Legate and getting the orb. As they bring it back to the temple, Kegen touches it and disappears before the two riktat flee. Second Week With the Emissary gone, BEGOAN (TALAR) and SAPPARU (SITA) leave the city and are camping out with her brother HARIM (NAZAR) as they pick alias’ and plan to head east. Third Week As BEGOAN (TALAR) and SAPPARU (SITA) make their way away from Culat, she finds out that he cannot read and offers to him help though he refuses. Rokai Story First Week In another attempt to help BIKREEL (DAX), BENJAMIN WOLFE has a bit of a fit because he is so frustrated by the Prophets, but at the end of the day it helps him more by making him more relatable to Bikreel. Third Week Back in a boat again made with the help of BENJAMIN WOLFE, BIKREEL (DAX) talks to him about the stars and possibilities for the future of travel. En route back from their mission BIKREEL talks to MIAYA (RAHNE) about how Benjamin disappeared when he touched the orb, as well as what they were going to do next now they were back in Lonar. #08 August, 2390 2390 #08 2390 #08